dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Implement
An implement is an item, such as a holy symbol or wand, that a character may use to improve powers with the implement keyword. A character must be proficient with the implement to do so. Implements are not required to use implement powers, but can provide a number of benefits. Implement groups Implements are classified into a number of implement groups: holy symbol, orb, rod, staff, tome, totem, or wand. Implement proficiency Implement proficiency allows a character to apply the benefits of a wielded implement to implement keyword powers. Implement proficiency can be gained as a class trait, or from feats. Characters with multiple classes can use any implement with which they are proficient with any of their implement keyword powers. Implement benefits A character proficient with an implement and using it with an implement power applies the implement's enhancement bonus, if any, to the power's attack and damage rolls. An implement may give other benefits as well. Superior implements Formed of exotic materials and created using magical crafting techniques, superior implements enhance a wielder's magic. Despite their magical origin, superior implements aren't magic items per se, but like non·superior implements, they can be enchanted with the Enchant Magic Item ritual. Each type of superior implement has one or more properties that enhance its wielder's attack powers, such as granting improved accuracy or increasing forced movement. These properties are comparable to the properties that many weapons have. You need the Superior Implement Training feat to gain the benefits of a specific (only one of the listed bellow, i.e. Deathbone rod) superior implement. If you wield a superior implement and don't have the feat for it, you don't gain the benefits of its properties, but you can use it as a normal implement of its type, assuming you're proficient with it. *Cost in gold pieces, magic superior implements include this cost. A superior implement's properties apply only to implement attack powers made with the implement: Accurate: +1 bonus to attack rolls. Deadly: +1 per tier bonus to damage rolls (+2 at llth lvl, +3 at 21st lvl). Distant: +2 range for area and ranged attack powers. Empowered crit: 1d10 per tier extra damage on critical hit. Energized: per tier+1 bonus (+2/+3/+4) to damage rolls for attack power with a matching keyword. Forceful: The max distance of the forced movement increases by 1 square (only when forced movement is granted by the attack power). Shielding: +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex until the start of your next turn after hitting a target with the attack power. Undeniable: +1 bonus to attack rolls against Will. Unerring: +1 bonus to attack rolls against Reflex. Unstoppable: +1 bonus to attack rolls against Fortitude. Weapons usable as implements Some characters gain implement proficiency with weapons. For these characters, the weapon functions as a weapon for weapon keyword powers, and as an implement for implement keyword powers. In addition, some special weapons inherently allow use as implements, regardless of proficiency. * Holy avenger can be used as a holy symbol. * Pact blade can be used as an implement for warlock powers. When a weapon is used as an implement, its weapon proficiency bonus and non-magical weapon properties do not apply. When a magic weapon is used as an implement, its enhancement bonus, critical hit effects, magic properties, and powers do apply. Implement feats * Arcane Implement Proficiency * Wand Expertise Category:Implements